A Crimson Banner
by Chirichi916
Summary: Lots of cursing. Lots of fighting. Lots of bickering. And a little Gojyo/Hakkai action thrown in the mix! Rated M for language, violence, and potential yaoi-ness.


Hi all!  
This is my first Saiyuki fan-fic! I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own Saiyuki, all rights are reserved by their respective copyright holders.

******************************************************

*_**SMACK**_!*

"God dammit Gojyo! Can't I even take my eyes off you for one second without you chasing after some tart!"

"Ouch that hurt you damn monk! Don't take your sexual frustrations out on me! What kind of faggot fights with a fan anyway!"

"The kind that can kick your ass!"

"Oooh! Now what Gojyo." Goku snickered

"Shut up you stupid monkey!"

"Say that again you pervy cockroach!"

"Stupid monkey!"

"Pervy cockroach!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" the irate blonde roared, his fan knocking painfully against both their skulls.

"Thanks so much for the rooms." Hakkai smiled to the dumbfounded hostess standing in the door. "I promise, you won't even know we're here."

Outside, the rain continued its deluge.

"Goodnight Sanzo, Goku." Hakkai said as he and Gojyo left for the room next door.

"'Night Hakkai!" Goku chirped as he flopped into his bed.

Sanzo sat silently staring out the window, not even acknowledging that he'd heard Hakkai's polite departure.

"Sheesh. Sanzo and the damn rain. The guy even makes _me_ depressed." Gojyo snorted as they walked slowly to their door.

"He... has his reasons. Besides…" Hakkai gave a rueful smile, "He's not the only one the rain gives trouble sleeping." the emerald eyed brunette rubbed one arm self-consciously

"Yeah man, I know." Gojyo said softly, shooting Hakkai a worried glance, then clapped him on the shoulder as he led him into the room.

Hakkai dropped to his bed with a sigh, glancing towards the sliding door that led to their balcony "It really doesn't seem to be letting up at all does it?"

Gojyo knew the question hadn't been directed at him. So didn't reply as he kicked off his boots and slid his shirt off over his head, then fished around in his pockets for his cigarettes.

"Gojyo, there's no smoking." Hakkai said patiently

"So sue me. I'll crack a window." Gojyo muttered around his hi-lighte, moving towards the door and sliding it open an inch.

Hakkai shook his head and carefully pulled off his own shoes, setting them neatly beside his bed, before removing and hanging his shirt. Then sliding under the sheets. Gojyo glanced at his own shirt, still damp from their sprint through the rain and in a crumpled heap on the floor. With a sigh he scooped it up and tossed it onto the hook beside Hakkai's.

"I can never seem to get you to pick up after yourself at home." Hakkai teased lightly as he removed the half pair of glasses he used as a monocle and reached out to place it on the nightstand.

…_home… _He'd never even thought of it that way until Hakkai had come along. Before, well… it had just been a place he existed in.

A scratching came at the door, and serpentine head snaked through the crack with a trilling "chuu".

"Hakuryuu, there you are." Hakkai said starting to rise,

"I'll get him." Gojyo slid open the door, allowing the small white dragon to glide happily to his chosen master, where he promptly curled up on Hakkai's pillow. The green eyed youkai smiled, and stroked the tiny creatures scales.

"No pets allowed either, huh?" Gojyo grinned

Hakkai chuckled

"We are rather poor at playing by the rules aren't we?"

Gojyo shrugged, "They're all meant to be broken anyway, aren't they?"

Hakkai chuckled again, before wishing him goodnight and flipping off the light.

Gojyo lay silently, listening to the rain as it continued to drum steadily on the roof of the inn. He rose and opened the door, tossing his cigarette out into the rainy night. He lingered in the doorway, Sanzo and Hakkai might not like the rain, but the weather didn't matter to him either way.

_It was on a night like this that I found him..._

Gojyo's mind drifted back to that night years ago. He'd been on his way home when he'd spotted him. Lying face down in the mud, blood drenched and half dead. His guts held inside him by only the hand clenched across his stomach. As he'd moved to help him, an emerald eye had locked on him from beneath dark bangs, _the way he looked at me that night… it was almost as if... he were laughing at me… _Gojyo slumped farther against the door frame, _Despite all that, he's still the prettiest face I've ever taken to bed…_he lit another cigarette.

Hakkai watched as Gojyo's tall frame leaned languidly against the door. His crimson hair draped to his lean shoulders, shadowing what Hakkai knew to be equally crimson eyes. He smoked another cigarette before tossing that too, out into the night.

"What's wrong Hakkai?" he asked, noticing the brunette's stare on him, "Can't sleep?"

"Ah, I'm sure I'll get there eventually. Please don't worry yourself about me."

_Right…_ Gojyo thought_, How many years has he been telling me that?_ 3? 4? 5? He hadn't bothered to keep track.

"Might I trouble you for what's keeping_ you_ awake?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Just thinking about the rain."

"The rain? Hasn't it already stopped?"

Gojyo turned, "Huh. Whaddaya know. Must have been spacing out."

Hakkai rose and crossed the room to stand in the open door as well. A cool breeze had picked up, Hakkai sighed, arms folding self-consciously over the long pale scar that ran across his stomach. Gojyo studied his face as he looked out over the sleeping village. He turned and his ethereal green eyes locked with Gojyo's "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

Gojyo smiled, "It must just be the funk you and Sanzo always drop into when it rains. Now _I'm _starting to remember things."

Hakkai looked apologetic "I'm sorry, I'm sure…"

"Don't sweat it man, I'm cool." Gojyo lit another hi-lighte, "It's nice now though. Now that the rain has stopped."

Hakkai nodded, and moved to the balcony's edge, leaning out into the misty darkness as he propped his arms on the railing. Gojyo moved to join him, putting his back to the railing, propping himself on his elbows, letting his long hair fall back, like a crimson banner, as he exposed the long graceful curve of his neck.

The door of the room next to them slid open, and Sanzo stepped out.

"What the hell are you two doing out here? On second thought, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"I could ask the same of you, baldy." Gojyo grinned

Sanzo pulled out a Malboro, and dug around for a lighter, "Goku talks in his sleep. And snores."

Gojyo nodded ecouragingly "And drools, and farts." He pulled out his lighter and reached across the railing, the small flame flickered to life, and Sanzo inhaled gratefully.

"Thanks."

Hakkai chuckled, "Now, now, Goku isn't even out here to defend himself."

Gojyo grinned, Sanzo grunted.

They stood in companionable silence until Gojyo's cigarette died. He stretched and yawned,

"I'm crashing. Night."

"Goodnight Gojyo." Hakkai smiled politely. Sanzo grunted.

The door slid closed and Hakkai turned back to the night.

"Have you told him yet?" the blonde asked, taking another long draw on his cigarette as he stood staring out over the village.

"I'm sorry?" Hakkai turned frightened eyes to the violet stare.

"Have you told him that you love him?"

Hakkai felt heat rise to his cheeks, "Sanzo... I really don't know what you're…"

"You're right. None of my business." Sanzo flicked his cigarette out into the dark. "Night Hakkai."

"Goodnight Sanzo."

"They're all idiots." he muttered under his breath as he walked back inside.

Hakkai turned his back to the night, and slid down the railing, dropping his head to his knees with a sigh.

"Sanzo…" he sighed, "You really are far too perceptive."

***************************************************************************************

I'm usually pretty quick with updates, but as I'm currently bouncing between This fic and a Naruto fic, I might be a little slower with updates.

Please be patient with me!

See you next chapter!


End file.
